Vlad's Revenge
by PotterPhantom7603
Summary: Sequel to Villains Unite. Vlad's totally embarrassed by his early defeat in his last confrontation, so he wants revenge and he'll do anything to get it...
1. On the Brink of Insanity

**Alright, I finally had an idea for the sequel to Villains Unite! Since Villains Unite was placed after Kindred Spirits, in show time, this story will still be before Eye for an Eye because it seems weird to have an encounter where Vlad draws with Danny before this. This story will feature Vlad as the main villain, and I know he tends to have someone help him, no matter how trivial, but this time he's absolutely alone and unless you want some other ghost cameos, I don't think I'll be adding anyone else in. Let's see how that works out for him…**

**Vlad Master's Rocky Mountain Cottage…**

Vlad was in the basement of his isolated cottage. He had dark rings under his eyes, his clothes looked like they hadn't been changed, his hair was matted, greasy and out of its perfect and sleek ponytail. He had isolated himself from Skulker and threatened to beat him if he saw him, he had ditched the Ghost Vultures and he hadn't been in correspondence with Valerie for a while. He was not himself at all: he hadn't been following up on the stock market, bamboozling big businesses into bankruptcy or even coming up with yet another plan to kill Jack Fenton. His target now was defeating Danny Fenton once and for all. His last plan had ended in failure before it began…

_**Flashback**_

"_Now," snapped Vlad. "We have dilly-dallied enough here, excuse me while these three and I crush Daniel once and for all!"_

"_I don't think so," Technus interrupted. "If anyone defeats the ghost boy, it's going to be me! Now, my minions," said Technus evilly. "ATTACK!"_

"_No, wait, what are you doing, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" …_

_**End Flashback**_

Vlad had not yet forgotten how Technus almost killed him, but he clung on for dear life until Danny arrived and helped him… how embarrassing, to be saved by your own enemy… Since Technus was now defeated once and for all **or so he thinks**, he would have to settle for Danny. It was cruel, but he needed someone to take his anger out on, and Danny killed Technus before Vlad could get his hands on him. Now, Vlad was trying to find a way to defeat Danny.

"What can I do?!" he yelled. "Every plan I make ends up in failure!" then he paused. "Perhaps I need someone to talk to, someone who knows me as well as I do…" he then proceeded to change into ghost form, duplicate himself once and change himself back.

"That'll work." said Vlad. "Now, how is it Daniel always defeats me?"

"Well," said the clone. "We do tend to underestimate him…"

"True, but we can't help it, we've had 20 more years of experience!"

"Alright, let's go with that!" encouraged the clone.

"What have we learned from 20 years of crushing others to get to the top?" asked Vlad, then he realized and both he and his clone smiled evilly and said, "Take him down from the inside…"

**Ooo, what does Vlad mean? Find out, because I don't even know! laughs insanely… Okay, so I do know, but I don't want to give away the whole story before it starts! So, you'll be in suspense, while I'll be all-knowing! laughs insanely again … Well then, now that you've seen my Vlad-like psychotic side… reviews are nice… **


	2. Phase 1

Sorry for the long hiatus, but I've been pushed over the edge since it was the last week of school

**Sorry for the long hiatus, but I've been pushed over the edge since the last week of school. Then, my parents wanted me to get ahead so, of course, they sent me to summer school… Fortunately, now that I'm sleep-deprived and crazy, I can get inside Fruitloop's head… and boy did I see a heck of a plan! MWAHAHAHAHA! ... Ahem, on with the show!**

In Amity Park, a certain half-ghost was oblivious to this threat and still believed Vlad's powers were shorted out. Danny Fenton had actually a month off from ghost fighting. Then again, Danny realized from his fight with Technus three months ago that the ghosts would be in lockdown with Spectra. But, it wasn't his problem, so he decided to forget about ghost hunting. Today, he was at a carnival with Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

"Jazz," said Danny, realizing that his sister always seemed to tag along with him and his friends. "Why do you always hang out with us?"

Jazz answered in a way that reminded Danny strongly of his father, "Mostly because you need me to help you with ghost fighting."

Danny and Sam exchanged looks but said nothing.

Tucker took this silence as an opportunity to interrupt, "Let's go on the bumper cars!" he said while, somehow, simultaneously eating a corn dog.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Sam. "You've had at least three of those corn dogs, a bag of cotton candy, a couple of caramel apples…"

"… And if you had the chance, you'd eat the tents and the rides too." added Danny sarcastically.

"What are you, my parents?" asked Tucker. "My stomach can handle anything!" with that, he ran toward the bumper cars and Danny, Sam and Jazz followed. Little did they know, Vlad Plasmius was watching them, invisible, at a safe distance so he wouldn't trigger Danny's ghost sense.

"Trust me Daniel," said Vlad quietly, more to himself than Danny, who was already with the others in the bumper cars, while Tucker was looking greener by the second. "That will be the least of your worries once _I'm_ through with you." He flew over to the bumper cars, while still invisible, and sent an electric shock through the cars that passed by. The result was that the circuits overloaded and the cars went haywire. Since Vlad was near, he triggered Danny's ghost sense and Danny immediately transformed into his ghostly half. "Show yourself!" shouted Danny, then realized how stupid he sounded. Sam and Jazz got out of their cars and helped the sick Tucker out of his. Vlad shocked the machine controlling all of the bumper cars and made them all malfunction. While Danny was safe in his ghost form, he had to rescue the other three from being crushed. He knew of only one ghost who could control technology… but… it couldn't be… "Technus?!" said Danny and Vlad smirked and thought, 'Now, to get him to find Technus in the Ghost Zone.' He flew toward Danny's house and deliberately sabotaged machinery along the way so Danny could follow. Vlad phased through Danny's house and also made gadgetry in his house malfunction. While Jack was firing an anti-ghost weapon dangerously, Danny and the others followed the trail of gadgets down to the basement. "He must have gone through the Ghost Portal!" said Danny, being the Captain Obvious he always is. With that, Danny plunged into the Ghost Zone with Sam, Tucker and Jazz following close behind in the Specter Speeder.

With everyone gone and Danny's parents busy trying to find ghosts, Vlad finally became visible and was grinning evilly, "Now I'll just let young Daniel lead me to Technus and I'll defeat them both easily…" said Vlad, confident of his abilities as usual. "Then, Technus and Daniel shall both pay dearly for my humiliation!" he laughed and without another word, followed the gang into the Ghost Zone.

**Since I was feeling generous on my birthday, I worked all through yesterday to get this done and finally finished this chapter. Anyway, yes, I brought the Ghost Zone in early this time, but what has become of Technus since the last encounter? Find out next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Back to Insanity

**Sorry it's been a while and it'll probably be a while until my next update with summer reading to do and summer vacation coming to an end. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise I'll try and get as many chapters in as I can before summer vacation ends.**

Ghost Zone Insane Asylum

As usual, Spectra was patrolling the cafeteria like a prison guard even though this was her "Insane Asylum". In reality, it was a place for her to bring all unhappy ghost together so she could feed on their misery and become beautiful once more after Danny destroyed her last two bodies. However, she seemed to be getting bored as she stopped and headed for the front of the cafeteria, opposite the lunch line where the Lunch Lady ghost was serving food and yelling at people, and stood next to the barricaded doors reinforced with Anti-Ghost laser beams. She looked over the tables. The most prominent of them were the "Cool Table" and the "Loser Table". Perhaps there were always going to be petty prejudices, even when not in school. The Cool Table consisted of Danny Phantom's more threatening enemies: Skulker, Ember, who had joined the Asylum just before because Spectra said their bickering was from some source and they needed to find out what Vortex, Hotep-Ra, the Fright Knight and Desiree. **And people, this doesn't mean I'm making this a trilogy, by the way** Then, Spectra scanned the Loser table, the ones who posed little to no threat to Danny Phantom, The Box Ghost, of course, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Amorpho, Klemper, and, to Spectra's surprise, Technus. Of course, since his full memory hadn't come back, Technus didn't remember his fights with Danny or Vlad, so he posed a threat to neither at this point. Spectra then got coffee from her personal stash, not wanting to drink the dishwater in the cafeteria and slowly sipped it while admiring her handiwork and slowly regaining her former beauty, her body now in human form.

Meanwhile, Vlad had been following Danny to the Asylum after finding that Technus's door had been sealed shut. They finally arrived at the shabby-looking, yet formidable-looking building that looked as though it had been built in the Victorian era. It seemed to Vlad that it had been built perhaps a year ago, but was built so that it looked old. '_I would know,'_ thought the billionaire. '_I have my homes fashioned the same way._' Danny entered the building and Vlad followed. Then, out of nowhere, Ghost Zone police officers appeared from nowhere. '_No!'_ thought Vlad in horror. '_They'll ruin everything! Whoever owns this place will feel my wrath also!_' While Danny was fighting off the police ghosts, Vlad discreetly helped him, hoping he wouldn't notice. But then, Danny used his Ghostly Wail, '_Not again!'_ thought Vlad, exasperated and although the police somewhat cushioned the blow to him, he was slammed against the wall and involuntarily became visible. However, Danny was too exhausted to notice and by the time Danny caught his breath, Vlad was able to become invisible again. Danny then walked down the cells looking for Technus to see where he was. After hallways of cells, Danny came to the cafeteria. He decided it wouldn't to go in. He tried going through the door but the lasers shocked him and prevented him from going through. This set off an alarm and Spectra whirled around so fast that she knocked over her coffee cup, which was reduced to pieces. Once she saw Danny her eyes were filled with rage. Danny had no time to waste; guards were already shooting at him. Danny was about to fly out when Bertrand, as a buff security guard, rammed him into the nearest wall. Danny smirked and reverted to human form and phased through the wall. He then came out of the nearest wall, reverted to human form and starting shooting back at the guards. During this time, Vlad was able to knock out a few guards, but had to return to being discreet. He duplicated and made three clones. This way, he was able to knock out guards more sufficiently. '_It's a good thing Daniel is too busy fighting guards to notice me._' thought Vlad. Spectra watched from behind the lasers because she didn't want anyone to escape. However, she couldn't let Danny Phantom run amuck. She turned off the lasers and fly out of the way of the rampaging ghosts. They joined the fight to help Danny. Soon, only the confused Technus was left behind. Vlad thought that in all the confusion, he wouldn't be noticed, so he scanned the fight for Technus and when he finally saw Technus, he flew over to him, out of the fight and became visible. "Ah!" screamed Technus. "Who the heck are you?"

Vlad was befuddled. "You don't remember me?" asked Vlad.

"Not at all." said Technus.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." said Vlad coldly and then he put his hand in front of Technus's face and fired a continuous ectoplasmic beam straight at his forehead. Technus head slammed against the wall. He was dazed for a few minutes before setting up a shield of electronics he pulled out of thin air. It deflected the beam easily. "I remember you now, Mr. Masters." said Technus, sounding scared.

"Now you're using polite terms while you're defenseless." said Vlad, his temper rising. "But when I was defenseless, you were ruthless." His eyes became cold as two of his clones pinned Technus to the wall while the other fused with Vlad. "And now, I shall return the favor, goodbye forever, Technus." he said, before charging up a powerful ectoplasmic ray and as he prepared to unleash it, he smirked. He sent it at Technus and it caused an explosion so vast, that it created a crater in the wall and made his two clones vanish. "Game. Set. Match." said Vlad. But then he noticed something wrong. "What?!" he said looking above the smoke.

**I think I'll end it right there. Yes, I know I'm evil. But I gave you a long chapter, so that compensates. I realized this would be way too long if it went any further and I'd have half the story done! Anyway, find out next time what happened! Oh, and reviews are always welcome. **


	4. Jailbreak!

***has built a fortress against the angry mob* Yes, I know, it's been way too long! … I blame school… *has things thrown at him* Alright, alright! I'll stop talking! On with the story… Sheesh!**

Vlad saw Technus, unscathed, laughing down at him, "Impossible!" he cried.

"Thank you for restoring my memory and powers, Masters!" said Technus, tauntingly. "I created a copy of myself out of my beloved technology!" Then Technus let out one of his signature laughs, which only made Vlad angrier. He fired a ghost ray blindly out of sheet anger, then lunged at Technus. Technus quickly found some electrical wiring and attached them to himself. He then shot electricity at the animal-like Vlad and Vlad toppled to the ground, momentarily paralyzed. Technus cackled once more and floated toward the exit, hoping to leave the madhouse during all the commotion. However, as he approached the door, someone knocked him to ground. It was none other than Penelope Spectra.

"No one leaves my asylum of depression!" she said, sounding like a villain on a Saturday morning cartoon. Technus, however, made a flamethrower appear out of nowhere and it started shooting fire at Spectra. She quickly became intangible and looked back over to the brawl. She thought the ghosts would be too depressed to fight by now.

'_Then again,'_ she thought. _'Perhaps being set free helped them regain their happiness…'_ she smacked her forehead, but her self-pity party was interrupted by a ghost ray.

"The things they leave lying around the Ghost Zone…" said Technus in a mocking voice. While Spectra was preoccupied, he was able to summon technology from his house that he had stolen from the Fenton's lab. "Give up now!" Technus once again laughed with glee.

"I suggest you give up, Technus." said Vlad coldly from behind him. Technus whirled around and shot another ghost ray which Vlad matched with his own. While Technus and Vlad were occupied, Spectra fled to her office. Technus shot another ray, which Vlad absorbed and directed back at Technus. The blast was perfectly aimed so that it knocked the blaster out of Technus' hands. Vlad smirked, then teleported. Technus tried running away once again, but Vlad appeared directly in front of him and used his Ghost Stinger on Technus.

"How does it feel to be electrified, Technus?" said Vlad viciously as he grabbed the momentarily-stunned Technus by the back of his hair and left the Asylum.

Danny, who had been busy fighting, decided to leave it to the other ghosts and became invisible so he could slip away undetected. He saw Vlad and Technus leave and he followed them silently to see what was going on. Danny glimpsed behind him and saw Bertrand being captured in a net by Skulker with Ember looking uncharacteristically adoringly at him.

'_Maybe Spectra's Asylum did do some good.'_ thought Danny as he watched the rest of the ghosts fight as one as the police ghosts fell. _'But I think it'll be shut down permanently…'_ Danny smirked and continued following Technus and Vlad to a Ghost Portal Danny had visited only once in the future, only that time it had been blocked by a giant purple football…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Spectra's Asylum, Spectra was cowering in her office while Bertrand and the Ghost Zone Police Department were being beaten by most of the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone. There was a loud knock at her door and she foolishly thought it was the ghosts coming to get her. She hid under her desk while the door was kicked down. In the doorway stood the intimidating frame of a ghost with a chalk-white, skeletal-looking face and a white suit. Behind him was a burly man with purple skin, camouflage pants and an eye-patch.

"Ah, Walker, Bullet," said Spectra, nervously, but calmly.

"You know why I'm here." said Walker in his no-nonsense voice.

"I see…" said Spectra, as she reached under her desk.

Walker smirked as he saw what she was trying to do. "Don't bother calling security," he said. "Your assistant was tied up when I got here, most likely the work of your escaped charges… anyway, I had my officers take him to my prison." he paused, then said, "Which is what I wanted to talk about."

"You told me I'd be benefiting from letting my officers patrol your asylum." he continued, getting visibly angrier by the word. "But so far, you have robbed me of all my prisoner and officers and the prison has been closed down." Spectra opened her mouth to retort, but Walker snapped his fingers and Bullet flew toward her. Spectra narrowly dodged him and he collapsed onto the desk, breaking it in half. Walker then tried to attack her, but she clawed at his face with her nails. While Walker and Bullet groped around, trying to regain their balance and dignity, Spectra fled her office, hoping to escape the Ghost Zone and return to the human world to open an asylum there. However, a dozen police officers were waiting outside for her. While she was able to put up a fight and defeat a few of them, she was hit in the back by one of their weapons and collapsed onto the floor.

Walker, who had finally pulled himself together, looked triumphantly at Spectra, "Take her away, boys." he said, simply and two of the guards handcuffed her and dragged her away. The rest of the guards, with their weapons held aloft, and Walker followed them. While Walker had considered this a victory for himself, it seemed that being in a prison would benefit the shamed Penelope Spectra. After all, she was now the most-hated ghost in the Ghost Zone, after Danny Phantom, of course. However, Walker didn't think this over and none of his minions would dare contradict Walker's word…

**I know, kind of a lame ending to the chapter. Sorry for the chapters being so short, I've never been one to write long, detailed chapters. But to make up for that, I promise the next chapter will be up faster. Anyway … so yeah, the bit between Walker and Spectra wasn't in the original draft, in fact, Walker wasn't even in the original draft but I decided Spectra's role as the villainess should end in the story right then and there since this is between Vlad and Technus with Danny acting as mediator… as usual and there was no room to fit Spectra as an actual villain since she wasn't even in the last story. Plus, the Ghost Zone without Walker as the self-proclaimed head honcho?! That's like Christmas without department stores dressing up some cranky guy in a Santa suit! Anyway… what was I talking about? Oh well…. please review…. I need a vacation…. **


	5. The Alliance

**I tried getting this up A.S.A.P., but there were a few snags along the way, so there was a bit of a hiatus, but it is up faster that the last chapter… I think… *hears crickets* … Note to self: Jokes are unappreciated with waiting audiences… Anyway, I think I've talked enough, sit back and enjoy the show.**

Vlad stepped through his portal, with Technus still being dragged behind. However, once Technus hit the hard floor, he jerked and suddenly woke up. Vlad took notice of this and, while Technus was defenseless and didn't have time to brace himself, fired a Ghost Ray at him. Technus was hit in the face. Then Vlad lunged at him and pinned him against the opposite wall. Vlad continued to toss him around, not giving Technus a break, while Vlad's pure white and nasty-looking cat, Maddie, watched the fight with sheer boredom, as if something like this happened everyday. Vlad finally swung Technus onto a lab table, looking unconscious once more. While Vlad fiddled with buttons on a machine next to the table, Technus stirred. He feigned unconsciousness so Vlad would leave him be. He quickly and silently summoned the nearest contraption from Vlad's stockpile, which happened to be a Fenton invention Vlad stole from them, and fired an Ectoplasmic Energy Beam from it. Vlad was hit squarely in the back and accidentally hit a few buttons on the contraption. Technus was released from his shackles, while Vlad tried to restore the machine, but it malfunctioned. Technus flew quickly over to the machine and drained it of some of its electricity then fired electricity at Vlad. Vlad simply let the electricity phase through him. Vlad then fired a Ghost Ray, while Technus countered with his own Ectoplasmic ray, which passed each other in mid-air, then headed straight for the targets. Technus had to dodge the attack, while Vlad was able to absorb the beam and fire it back at Technus. Technus was able to once again fly out of the way, but Vlad would not let him rest. While Vlad was keeping Technus on the defense, he was trying to re-boot his machine that malfunctioned because it controlled his entire arsenal of ghost weapons that were placed around the lab and would give him the advantage in this fight. In the meantime, Danny finally arrived with the Specter Speeder close behind. Danny's plan was to sneak in unnoticed, but he wasn't able to inform the others of his plan. In other words, once he stopped abruptly, they crashed into him and he flew across the room. This diverted Vlad's attention and gave Technus an opening to attack. Technus thwarted Vlad's attempt at fixing his control board by messing up whatever he had accomplished in fixing.

Vlad yelled out in rage and frustration. He started shooting ectoplasmic blasts at random. One almost hit his beloved cat, but it was able to leap out of the way in time and flee the "war zone". A few more blasts demolished Vlad's own inventions; Danny was able to avoid them by phasing through a nearby wall, preferring to wait out his tantrum instead of trying to attack. While Technus tried facing down Vlad, he realized he was no match for him in this state. Technus flew towards the Ghost Zone, but found the portal was blocked by the Specter Speeder. Vlad saw him and fired a massive blast. Technus was able to phase through the floor, but Jazz, Sam and Tucker weren't so lucky and the Specter Speeder was demolished. The three flew out of the demolished vehicle on impact and hit the opposite wall.

The explosion of the Specter Speeder brought Vlad to his senses, making him realize he was senselessly destroying his own lab. Danny came out of his hiding place and came to the aid of Tucker, Sam and Jazz.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Sam spoke in a somewhat weak and shaky voice, "Well, besides almost being blown up in your parents' deathtrap, we're great."

Danny smiled weakly; at least Sam still had her cynical sarcasm. "I don't think you guys are in any condition to fight, leave the rest to me."

"But how are you going to do this alone?" asked Jazz. "You've fought Technus and Vlad before, but not together…"

Danny looked at the still-shocked Vlad then gave his three friends a weary look. They knew at once what he was going to try to do.

"Danny, no!" said Sam. "You can't trust him-"

"What choice do I have?" asked Danny, cutting her off. "I don't want you guys to get caught in the line of fire."

"We always help you Danny," said Tucker.

"I can't ask you guys to do this when we're against two fruit loops who won't stop fighting until I'm dead and the other one is dead…" said Danny. "I would never forgive myself if one of you…" he did not need to finish the sentence.

"But…" Sam began, but she was stopped by Jazz.

"Trust me, I know my brother." she said. "When he wants to do something by himself, he won't let anyone else help…" Jazz and Tucker left the lab.

"This is for the best," said Danny. "it's my job to protect to protect you guys, not the other way around."

While Sam looked mutinous, she left with the other two.

Danny then walked over to Vlad, who had finally regained his composure.

"Look," said Danny. "I know we've had our differences in the past and I'm pretty sure after this whole ordeal we're going to go back to hating each other, but right now we both want Technus to go down."

"You're right Daniel," said Vlad curtly. "But I have my own 'grown-up' ways of defeating my foes instead of your valiant, make-it-up-as-you-go fighting." He then turned to resume his chase of Technus, but was once again stopped by Danny.

"Yeah, I see how that rampage is so 'grown up'" said Danny sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this, Daniel!" said Vlad, his temper rising, mostly because of his own stupidity.

"Look," said Danny again. "You know more than I do I'm not too crazy about teaming up with a fruit loop like you, but if you want to take down Technus without living in fear of him retaliating, you're going to need my help."

"I hate to admit it, Daniel," said Vlad through his teeth. "But you're… right…" and with that statement, they had a very brief handshake and they began formulating a plan on how to weed out and defeat Technus.

**Well, was it worth the wait or am I going to be attacked and stuffed into the guillotine? Well, for me, Spring Break starts soon, so I should be able to get another chapter up soon. Anyway, don't forget to review. *pitchfork flies over blockade* Or not, your choice!**


End file.
